Iliaster
}} Iliaster, literally meaning the first chaos in the matter of all things, was the secret society of Star Guardians who secretly controlled civilizations and events from all over the world behind the scenes, and served as the central antagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. According to Rex Goodwin, Iliaster started approximately 3,000 years ago in the Andes in South America and all who have sworn loyalty to Iliaster govern every aspect of controlling society. Although Goodwin stated that Iliaster's agenda was for the benefit of the human race, skeptics such as Sayer believed that Iliaster had planned to use the Crimson Dragon for world domination. That would be substantiated when the oldest Emperor Jakob asserted that the organization was founded by their God, with the objective of "correcting" history when humans put it on the wrong path. He further stated that they had done so many times throughout the centuries. Seeing as they were willing to destroy entire cities in pursuit of their agenda, it would appear the organization was not concerned about individual lives to fulfill what they had perceived as the "greater good". Throughout the series, the depiction of Iliaster changed drastically. Initially, they appeared as a secret society in New Domino that was led by Rex Goodwin, which included several government officials and duelists that were focused on discovering the identities of the Signers and ensuring they were prepared to defeat their enemies, the Dark Signers. Later, they appeared to no longer have any interest in the People of the Stars, and were instead being manipulated by Z-one and his allies in their efforts to prevent the tragic future. Rex Goodwin's Iliaster 17 years ago, an unknown individual that had represented Iliaster, had influenced Roman Goodwin to cause Zero Reverse. It was also implied they had been responsible for Rex Goodwin's rise to power in New Domino City, and becoming Director. In the present day, Rex Goodwin lead the group as the 360th Star Guardian in New Domino City secretly, alongside several other high ranking officials, such as his second-in-command, Lazar. Using their public face of city officials, they manipulated things behind the scenes, such as organizing the Duel Monsters Tournament Fortune Cup and inserting its members in to expose and confirm the identities of the Signers, in order to gather them all together to help them fulfill their roles to stop their counterparts, the Dark Signers. Z-one's Iliaster After Rex's death, three mysterious hooded individuals showed up from Iliaster, and took Rex's position as Director to begin their various schemes. Unlike Rex's group, these from Iliaster antagonized the Signers, and opposed them directly to accomplish their plans. Eventually, it was revealed they are three aspects of one man, Aporia, alongside his allies Antinomy, Paradox, and their leader, Z-one were individuals from the future who aimed to prevent its tragedy from ever happening, by manipulating history to stop the Meklord Emperor Genocide from ever taking place. Though not directly stated, it was likely that Z-one and the others had used their powers to go back in time and establish themselves as leaders in order to use the organization to further their own goals, which explained in the drastically different depictions of Iliaster prior. It should be noted however that Rex stated that he was only the leader a small cell of Iliaster rather than the whole organization, so it is possible that his group was the one assigned the mission of defeating the Dark Signers specifically. Members New Domino City Faction Dueling Assassins Iliaster's Four Stars of Destruction Three Pure Nobles Other Trivia *After the four remaining humans, Z-one, Aporia, Antinomy, and Paradox, transformed their bodies into machines, they were all left-handed duelists. In Antinomy's flashback, viewers could see that he and Z-one, in the form of Yusei, were right-handed duelists. Also, when Aporia had his own flashback while dueling Z-one, he was shown to be right-handed as well. *In 110, Jose claimed that Iliaster had existed since ancient times by manipulating societies secretly, which matched with the original depiction of them by Rex. It's likely that Z-one and the others had used Infinity to alter the past and establish themselves as leaders in order to use the organization to further their own goals. See also Wikipedia:Yliaster Category:Organizations